


В глазах смотрящего / In The Eyes of the Beholder

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Тесей Скамандер никогда не вмешивался в дела своего брата, ни в профессиональные, ни в личные. Ему пришлось сделать исключение лишь однажды, когда Ньют привёл в дом чудовище. Чудовище, к которому, кажется, испытывал не только профессиональный интерес.





	В глазах смотрящего / In The Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: семейные отношения, семейные проблемы, нарушение личных границ.
> 
> Архивная публикация; AU по отношению ко второму фильму.

С этим парнем с самого начала всё шло наперекосяк.

— Это Криденс, — сообщил Ньют, опуская чемодан на пол. — Криденс Бэрбоун.

«Ты спятил, — хотел ответить Тесей, — если думаешь, что можно притаскивать ко мне домой настоящий обскур».

«Ты точно не в себе, — сказал бы Тесей, — если хочешь выгуливать обскур в центре Лондона».

— Я не уверен, что держать здесь обскури достаточно безопасно, — произнёс Тесей вслух. Спорить с Ньютом, называть его безумцем и напоминать, что его питомцы — в том числе этот, внешне неотличимый от обычного человека — могут быть крайне опасны, было бесполезно. Вероятно, даже если очередная тварь откусит Ньюту голову, он будет считать, что всё идёт своим чередом.

— Криденс полностью себя контролирует, — заверил Ньют, разматывая факультетский шарф. — Мы много работали, и срыв сейчас исключён. Я ручаюсь.

Тесей мысленно перебрал аргументы против этого соседства. Криденс Бэрбоун стоял рядом, опустив глаза, и покорно ждал вердикта относительно своей судьбы. Ньют улыбнулся сперва ему, хотя Криденс этого видеть не мог, потом подарил улыбку Тесею.

— Я буду следить за вами обоими, — сказал тот.

Он наблюдал за гостями весь вечер, но ничего интересного так и не приметил. Ньют по его просьбе несколько неохотно пересказывал свою версий нью-йоркских событий — как ни странно, на этот раз его показания почти не расходились с той информацией, которую Тесей выудил у коллег — и предыдущие изыскания, связанные с обскуром. Криденс, неизменно держась рядом, осторожно осматривался; порой он бросал взгляды на Тесея, но тут же опускал глаза, словно опасаясь показаться невежливым.

Для существа, способного превратить город в руины и убить человека одним прикосновением, он выглядел… обычно. Слишком по-человечески. Тесей даже ощутил разочарование. Ньют, разумеется, описывал нового питомца как безобидного и вообще довольно приятного парня (один раз и вовсе написал «он замечательный», так что ошарашенный Тесей сперва заподозрил подмену или воздействие на разум — но потом вспомнил, что речь не о настоящем волшебнике, а о волшебном существе) — однако он и нунду называл созданием интересным и совсем не опасным, и Тесей, привыкший не доверять суждениям брата, невольно ожидал чего-то более впечатляющего. На деле обскури не выделялся ничем, кроме, может быть, чересчур настороженного взгляда и странной пугливости; на улице, в толпе маглов, спещащих на работу, такого и не заметишь. Оставалось только гадать, что приятного Ньют нашёл в этом парне.

Перед сном Тесей заглянул к брату, чтобы обсудить планы на ближайшие дни — за ужином попросту об этом забыл. Ньюта в комнате не было. На месте одного из кресел красовалась вторая кровать, массивная, с балдахином, как в гриффиндорских спальнях. Криденс с книгой в руках разместился у окна.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер, — негромко сказал он, переворачивая страницу, и поднял глаза. Сейчас он выглядел спокойнее, хотя по-прежнему заметно сутулился.

— Где Ньют?

— Внизу, в чемодане. — Криденс понаблюдал, как Тесей с интересом изучает изменение в интерьере, и пояснил: — Это он сделал.

Тесей машинально кивнул:

— Я понял. — Ему иногда казалось, что Ньют может трансфигурировать что угодно из чего угодно; искусство это давалось брату с поразительной лёгкостью. С такими способностями другой человек мог бы стать неплохим аврором, но Ньют никогда не рассматривал подобную карьеру. — Он что-нибудь говорил? Может, просил не беспокоить?

— Сказал, что немного задержится за работой. — Криденс педантично вложил закладку и поднялся, оставив книгу на кресле. — Насколько мне известно, это означает, что он не против ненавязчивой компании. Чемодан там, за его кроватью.

Он вышел. Тесей невольно обратил внимание, что двигается он очень тихо, и осторожные шаги почти не слышны. Пожалуй, Ньют сможет взять парня в помощники — этот подкрадётся к любой твари.

Спустившись в чемодан, Тесей внимательно осмотрелся. Когда он заглядывал сюда в прошлый раз, хижина была совсем уж тесной — сейчас, по крайней мере, здесь можно было повернуться, не задев одну из бесчисленных полок, — но не такой захламлённой. Казалось, ещё немного, и теснящиеся вдоль стен, от пола до потолка, предметы обрушатся на непрошеного гостя и погребут его, как лавина. Ньют, который в этом бардаке смотрелся абсолютно естественно, словно часть обстановки, перекладывал бумаги.

— Всё-таки пришёл, — он поднёс фрагмент свитка к лампе, разглядывая на просвет, только потом обернулся.

— Ты же знаешь, я люблю рисковать, — с усмешкой отозвался Тесей. — Я думал, что твой парень спит здесь, в хижине.

Ньют с рассеянной улыбкой смотрел на него, наклонив голову.

— Только когда нет другого выхода. Если есть возможность, я предпочитаю держать его под присмотром. — Улыбка стала отчётливее: — Мне казалось, ты это оценишь.

Тесей вскинул руки:

— Не надо меня кусать, я же не в укор. Поступай как знаешь, ты ведь специалист по работе с дикими созданиями… впрочем, этот выглядит вполне цивилизованным.

— Он тебе действительно не нравится? — тихо спросил Ньют, отводя взгляд.

— Ты не убедишь меня, что он не опасен, — с нажимом ответил Тесей. Получилось слишком жёстко, и он сбавил тон: — Ты же знаешь, я не хочу ссориться. Можешь хоть драконов сюда привезти, только не заставляй меня их любить.

Ньют явно стушевался.

— Ты прав, конечно, — признал он, через силу пытаясь улыбнуться.

Попытка не удалась — губы Ньюта беспомощно кривились, брови жалобно выгнулись. Когда он становился таким несчастным, Тесей готов был взять назад любые слова и вообще позволить ему что угодно. К счастью, Ньют тоже умел идти на попятный.

— Не обязательно радоваться присутствию Криденса, — сказал он, возвращаясь к своим бумагам. — Только не обижай его, пожалуйста. Он не такой уязвимый, как может показаться, но я не хочу, чтобы ему создавали неудобства. У нас и без того всё ещё есть проблемы.

Тесей покачал головой, но спорить не стал, сменил тему:

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Мы пробудем здесь неделю… может, чуть дольше — если ты не возражаешь, конечно, — Ньют коротко глянул через плечо — почему-то не на Тесея, а в угол хижины. — Потом уедем в Шотландию на какое-то время.

— Хочешь посоветоваться с великим волшебником? — понимающе уточнил Тесей.

— Вроде того. Я бы ограничился перепиской — сам понимаешь, объявиться неподалёку от Хогвартса в компании обскури будет несколько рискованно и весьма предсказуемо, — но профессор Дамблдор настаивает на личной встрече. Вероятно, собирается что-то проверить. — Ньют убрал охапку свитков в ящик и вновь обернулся, прислонился к заваленному вещами столу. — После этого мы, скорее всего, ненадолго вернёмся сюда. Над дальнейшим планом я пока не думал — слишком много неизвестных.

Поразмыслив, Тесей решил:

— Я не буду возражать против вашего присутствия, если ты обещаешь не выпускать парня из дома без моего сопровождения.

— Твой дом — твои правила, — спокойно ответил Ньют. Он редко приезжал в Лондон за время своего путешествия, но этот постулат усвоил с первого раза. — Я бы хотел показать Криденсу Косой переулок. У тебя будет время, чтобы нас сопроводить?

— Завтра у меня много дел, но обычно до обеда я свободен — если не случается аврал, конечно.

— Перенести прогулку на послезавтра будет очень хорошим вариантом, — Ньют наконец-то улыбнулся снова. — Предупреди, когда именно отправимся.

— Договорились, — Тесей машинально хлопнул Ньюта по плечу, и тот отстранился. По какой-то причине он позволял себя трогать только определённым людям, и брат в их число не входил.

После неловкой заминки Ньют застенчиво спросил:

— Хочешь осмотреться?

Тесей с сомнением посмотрел на дверь хижины, за которой начинался своеобразный заповедник Ньюта.

— Там есть кто-то…

— Все они знают, — начал Ньют мягко, но настойчиво, — что если приходит человек — значит, он имеет на это право и нападать не следует. Так что если ты не будешь дёргать Марса за хвост, тебе ничего не грозит.

— Уговорил, — усмехнулся Тесей. Питомцы Ньюта вызывали у него и опасение, и любопытство — тем более что увидеть большинство из них в дикой природе у него не было ни единого шанса.

— И не подходи к детёнышам угробов, — предупредил Ньют. — Это можно делать только в моём присутствии.

Узрев визитёра, нунду, возлежавший на скале на видном месте, поднялся и издал предупредительный рык, но пределы своей территории пересекать не стал. Тесей прогулялся по вольерам, отмечая значительные изменения; сдвинув колышущийся занавес, заглянул в заснеженную пустыню, но никого и ничего там не обнаружил; ненадолго остановился возле «аквариума», однако войти внутрь не рискнул — мало ли какие заклинания нужны, чтобы дышать в этой ненастоящей воде, — поэтому сумел рассмотреть лишь расплывчатые силуэты. Его весьма интересовал детёныш единорога — по словам Ньюта, тот ещё только начинал бледнеть, — и Тесей долго вглядывался в дальний лесной вольер, надеясь, что среди листвы мелькнёт золотая полоска. Однако жеребёнок так и не появился — вероятно, уже вошёл в тот возраст, когда единороги становились подозрительны по отношению к волшебникам. Зато лунтелята проявили к нему невиданный интерес: толпились вокруг, подпрыгивали, отталкиваясь от земли передними ногами, и, выпрашивая корм, преданно заглядывали в глаза.

— Даже не надейтесь, — сказал Тесей самому настырному. — Владелец зверинца не разрешает вас кормить вне расписания.

Он шагнул в сторону следующего вольера — и вдруг ощутил в запястье укол боли, слабый, но ясный. В некотором изумлении Тесей опустил взгляд. Один из лунтелят держал его за руку; мелкие зубки неприятно впивались в кожу. Тесей со вздохом закатил глаза.

— Я знал, что это случится. — Дёрнув рукой, он велел: — Немедленно отпусти.

Лунтелёнок мотнул головой и отцепился, но при этом сорвал часы; тускло блеснув, они упали в траву. Тесей с досадой подумал, что придётся в очередной раз чинить ремешок. Лунтелёнок попытался снова схватить запястье — похоже, целью его был рукав, а в прошлый раз он попросту промахнулся, — но теперь уже Тесей был настороже; он вскинул руки и шумно фыркнул, как учил Ньют, чтобы не слишком напугать упрямое создание, но в то же время продемонстрировать намерение напасть. Это сработало: лунтелёнок попятился и смешался со стадом.

Отогнав остальных, Тесей наклонился за часами. На прежнем месте их не было. Он обыскал заросли травы, но обнаружил лишь камни, закатившиеся, судя по виду, из соседнего вольера. Тесей озадаченно огляделся, прикидывая, куда часы могли отлететь — и заметил деловито семенящего к своему гнезду нюхлера. Всё сразу встало на свои места. Выругавшись покрепче, чтобы отвести душу, Тесей махнул рукой. Тягаться с этой тварью бесполезно, проще заставить Ньюта вернуть украденное.

Напоследок он заглянул в пещеру к руноследу. Одна из гигантских голов опустилась и с прохладным интересом изучила посетителя, потом вернулась на своё место; остальные его проигнорировали. Полюбовавшись колоссальным змеиным телом, Тесей повернулся к выходу — и удивлённо уставился на висящую прямо перед лицом миниатюрную — всего-то футов пять — копию взрослого руноследа. На левой голове был надет воротник, сделанный, похоже, из небольшого бочонка.

— Так, теперь он ещё и этих тварей разводит, — пробормотал Тесей под нос.

Змеёныш, наполовину обвившийся вокруг массивного сталактита, покачивал головами. Две из них, двигаясь в такт друг другу, рассматривали человека; третья, в воротнике, пыталась укусить соседку. Усмехнувшись, Тесей сообщил им:

— Впрочем, по сравнению с новым любимцем Ньюта вы просто странной формы пушишки. Вот где настоящий монстр.

Рунослед, разумеется, не ответил. Немного нервно посмеиваясь, Тесей вышел из пещеры и зашагал к хижине. Оставшиеся вольеры он осмотрит позже, в компании специалиста, чтобы снизить вероятность новых происшествий.

Он приоткрыл дверь хижины и сперва увидел только Ньюта, который возился у стола — резал какие-то корешки, беспрестанно поправляя закатанные до локтей рукава. Потом возле лестницы шевельнулось пятно, и Тесей заметил Криденса — тот, видимо, только что спустился. Ньют, увлечённо кромсающий последний корешок, не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг.

Приблизившись к нему, Криденс протянул руки, и на мгновение Тесею показалось, что он пытается Ньюта схватить или даже атаковать. Вместо этого Криденс прошёлся ладонью по руке Ньюта — правую не тронул, чтобы не мешать движениям — и без стеснения обнял его со спины, устроив подбородок на плече.

— Я же работаю, — пожурил Ньют — как-то несерьёзно, словно на самом деле обрадовался этой заминке. — Придётся немного подождать.

— Может, я могу как-то помочь, чтобы ты побыстрее закончил? — Криденс приподнялся на носки, заглядывая ему в лицо.

Тесей кашлянул. Криденс посмотрел на него без всякого удивления — похоже, заметил свидетеля сразу, ещё когда спускался — и вежливо произнёс:

— Доброй ночи, мистер Скамандер.

Ньют даже головы не повернул.

— Хитрый какой, — ласково сказал он. — Здесь требуется колдовство, так что, боюсь, ускорить не получится. Можешь посмотреть — или прогуляться, раз уж Тесей насмотрелся на моих подопечных.

— Я подожду, — Криденс отступил и устроился на крохотном табурете возле лестницы. Ньют вернулся к прерванному занятию.

— Как прошло? — спросил он как бы между прочим. — Всё успел осмотреть?

— Почти. — Прикрыв дверь, Тесей прислонился к косяку. — Твой нунду на меня нарычал.

Ньют глянул на висящий над столом хронометр и высыпал измельчённые корни в кипящий котёл, потом принялся рыться в одном из ящиков.

— Жаль. Наверное, ты ему не понравился. — Он извлёк жестяную банку и, не без труда открыв крышку, заглянул внутрь.

Тесей вздохнул, даже не пытаясь бороться с чувством дежавю. Он столько раз слышал эту фразу от Ньюта, что перестал воспринимать её всерьёз — как и сам Ньют, судя по рассеянному и ни капли не виноватому тону.

— Твой нюхлер утащил мои часы.

— Я найду их чуть позже и сразу тебе верну. Ты же знаешь, это ничего не значит.

— Ньют, меня цапнул лунтелёнок! Ты не веришь, но проклятие всё ещё действует.

— Какое проклятие, мистер Скамандер? — спросил Криденс с искренним любопытством.

Тесей раздражённо махнул рукой:

— Фамильное, судя по всему. Мамины гиппогрифы всегда терпеть не могли отца, а я не нравлюсь питомцам Ньюта. В каждую нашу встречу кто-нибудь кусает меня или пытается сожрать. — Пользуясь тем, что Ньют наконец смотрит на него, он добавил с нескрываемым сарказмом: — Надеюсь, хотя бы твой парень меня не укусит.

— Теперь, когда вы сказали, — проговорил Криденс медленно, наклонив голову набок и с интересом разглядывая Тесея, — эта мысль кажется мне странно заманчивой.

Опешив, тот не нашёлся с ответом. По словам Ньюта, при посторонних парень всегда вёл себя сдержанно и по большей части молчал, и Тесей никак не ожидал от него подобного выпада. Ньют улыбнулся и, шагнув ближе, легонько погладил Криденса по щеке; эта улыбка показалась Тесею одобрительной.

— Раз уж ты здесь, попробуй это.

— Что это? — с подозрением спросил Криденс, однако принял полупрозрачную конфетно-зелёную палочку длиной примерно с мизинец.

— Успокаивающее зелье. Если не поможет сгладить проявления обскура, хотя бы сон будет крепче. — Поймав удивлённый взгляд Тесея, Ньют пояснил: — Оно застывает, как карамель, так что я отливаю из него отдельные палочки или шарики, чтобы не откалывать каждый раз куски от общей массы.

— И что с ним делать? — Криденс крутил палочку в пальцах, словно впервые в жизни увидел леденец.

Ньют рассеянно пожал плечами:

— То же, что обычно делают с караме… а-а-а, снова забыл, — он зажмурился и потёр лицо рукой. — Просто держи во рту, пока он не разойдётся, как кусок сахара. Можешь разломить пополам, ему от этого ничего не сделается.

Глядя, как этот странный парень — который, судя по всему, действительно не видел раньше леденцы — послушно выполняет указания, Тесей заметил:

— Ты всё же неисправим. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал начать отношения с человеком — ну, знаешь, с обычным волшебником или ведьмой?

— Пробовал. Если ты помнишь, это не очень хорошо кончилось. — Помешав содержимое тихонько булькающего котла, Ньют отложил палочку и обернулся: — К чему этот вопрос?

Тесей выразительно посмотрел на Криденса. Тот взглянул в ответ спокойно, со сдержанным любопытством, и Тесей невольно отметил, что он весьма привлекателен. При всех чудачествах во вкусе Ньюту нельзя было отказать.

Он тоже посмотрел на Тесея и чуть приподнял брови.

— Криденс мне не любовник.

— Но…

— Ньют разрешает к себе прикасаться подобным образом, — пояснил Криденс таким тоном, словно речь шла о том, что они обычно едят на обед. — Я понимаю, это немного странно, но меня это успокаивает.

Тесей с сомнением покосился на него. Взаимодействие, которое он наблюдал, выглядело слишком интимным даже для дружеского.

— Ты спишь со всеми, с кем обнимаешься? — поинтересовался Ньют. Без обычной улыбки его лицо выглядело усталым.

Тесей поморщился, чувствуя себя виноватым. Похоже, он крепко зацепил Ньюта своим предположением — случайно, что самое досадное: сделать то же нарочно у него никогда не получалось.

— Нет, не со всеми. — Он решил не извиняться — если Ньют и правда обиделся, он сочтёт любые слова вымученными и ненастоящими. — Я пойду спать. Найди мои часы до утра, они нужны мне во время работы.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Ньют, немного смягчившись.

Тесей уже выбрался из чемодана и наклонился, чтобы захлопнуть крышку, когда Криденс вдруг спросил:

— Что случится, если я попрошу?.. Если я пожелаю стать твоим любовником?

— Сейчас ты этого хочешь? — что-то странное было в голосе Ньюта, некая неуловимо знакомая нотка, но Тесей никак не мог её поймать.

Повисла пауза — Криденс, видимо, серьёзно обдумывал вопрос.

— Полагаю, нет, — наконец сказал он. — Не сейчас, во всяком случае — сейчас мне достаточно того, что происходит. Ты многое мне позволяешь, и я понимаю, почему твой брат обманулся увиденным.

Ньют еле слышно вздохнул:

— Когда… если захочешь, мы это обсудим. Я думаю, тебе не стоит спешить.

— Спасибо. Ты закончил?

— Почти. Можешь посмотреть, что уже получилось.

Осторожно, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, Тесей закрыл крышку. У него осталось чёткое и очень неприятное ощущение, что он упускает нечто важное.

Его разбудил звук, блёклый, неприятный. Скрипели полы. Машинально прихватив палочку, Тесей выглянул в коридор — и едва не наткнулся на Криденса. В темноте тот был скорее похож на призрака — светлая одежда, бледное лицо; заметив Тесея, он замер, но не отступил.

— Люмос! — Тесей раздражённо махнул палочкой. — Ты чего не спишь?

— Трудности со сном, — спокойно ответил Криденс. — С тех самых пор… вы понимаете. Извините, что потревожил — не думал, что вы спите так чутко. Даже Ньют не просыпается, когда я ухожу.

— Он просто привык к тебе. — Тесей поднёс палочку поближе, изучая его.

Защищаясь от света, парень не щурился, а прикрывал глаза; это придавало ему странный, немного заносчивый вид, словно он беспрестанно оценивал собеседника. Пижама оказалась ему по размеру — явно не с чужого плеча. И он как будто стал увереннее держаться, даже выпрямился.

— Я смотрю, ты тоже быстро ко всему привыкаешь, — со смешком заметил Тесей.

— Приходится приспосабливаться, — всё так же спокойно подтвердил Криденс. И вдруг обернулся — на долю секунды раньше, чем прозвучал ещё один голос.

— Криденс, почему ты не спишь?

Ньют стоял в дверях своей спальни, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и пытался открыть глаза. Лицо у него было измученное, как у любого человека, разбуженного посреди ночи без повода. Пижамную куртку он надеть не удосужился, щеголял в одних брюках; Тесей, впрочем, не удивился бы, увидев это дитя природы совсем без одежды — он, вероятно, решил соблюдать приличия ради нового питомца.

— Не помогло? — потирая лицо рукой, невнятно продолжил Ньют. — Давай попробуем что-нибудь ещё.

— Не надо, — тихо сказал Криденс, необъяснимо смягчившись. — Ложись спать, завтра попробуем следующий вариант.

— Но…

— Ложись, — повторил Криденс настойчивее; скользнул к Ньюту — на этот раз совершенно беззвучно, — аккуратно обнял, втолкнул в комнату. — Ещё раз извините, что разбудил, мистер Скамандер.

— Принято, — отозвался Тесей, с интересом наблюдая за представлением.

Ньют обвил парня обеими руками и, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, расслабленно улыбнулся. Фигуры, слившись в одну, скрылись в сумраке спальни; можно было рассмотреть, как Криденс протягивает руку, чтобы закрыть дверь.

Тесей бесцельно потёр висок пальцами.

— Мне показалось, — сказал он себе. — Утром я об этом забуду. Надеюсь.

Утром он действительно смог убедить себя, что всё в порядке. Ньюту попался редчайший экземпляр, живой и способный к общению — неудивительно, что он в таком восторге и буквально не выпускает это существо из рук.

Во всяком случае, эта версия была удобнее, чем остальные.

Ньют сдержал слово. Весь день гости провели дома; Тесей не особо интересовался, чем они занимались — его вполне устраивало, что их не требуется развлекать.

Он заглянул к брату лишь вечером. Криденс сидел на том же месте, что и вчера, снова с книгой в руках; время от времени он делал карандашные пометки на страницах. Ньют, устроившись на краю кровати, вполголоса объяснял основы теории трансфигурации. Вокруг плавали светящиеся формулы и руны (при внимательном рассмотрении оказавшиеся обычными буквами — почерк у Ньюта всегда был неважный); в этой манере иллюстрировать объяснения узнавалась преподавательская школа Дамблдора. Когда Ньют смотрел на Криденса, на его лице появлялось какое-то знакомое выражение — но оно стёрлось, когда тот поднял голову и произнёс:

— Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер.

— Формальности не обязательны, мистер Бэрбоун.

— Просто Криденс, пожалуйста. — Парень спокойно смотрел на него. — Это ведь даже не моя фамилия. Впрочем, я не настаиваю, — его губы вдруг тронула едва заметная саркастическая улыбка. — И если вы хотите и дальше обращать на неё внимание…

— Отнеси книгу вниз, — мягко прервал Ньют. — Завтра продолжим.

Кивнув, Криденс поднялся. Когда он исчез в чемодане, вежливо прикрыв крышку, Ньют наконец повернулся к Тесею.

— Я же просил.

— Меня немного занесло, — признал Тесей. — Но он кусачий, надо сказать. Сдаётся мне, ты зря беспокоишься.

Это дополнение Ньют откровенно проигнорировал.

— Ты пришёл по какому-то определённому поводу?

— Да, — Тесей вытащил заготовленный конверт с бумагами. — Документы готовы. Я выбрал одну из угасших ветвей по линии матери, так что если кто спросит — парень приходится тебе очень дальним родственником, приехавшим из Америки, чтобы поучиться у европейских родичей.

Ньют, бегло просматривающий содержимое бумаг, поднял глаза и посмотрел на него с некоторым сомнением:

— Обязательно говорить, что он американец? Мне кажется, это быстрее наведёт на след.

— У него довольно очевидное произношение, — пояснил Тесей. — Проще не замечать дракона посреди комнаты. Попытки обманывать скорее вызовут подозрения. К тому же… — он заколебался, но потом напомнил себе, что Ньют — опытный авантюрист и наверняка сталкивался с аналогичными проблемами. — Знаешь, если тебя целенаправленно выслеживают, то найдут и по менее заметным свидетельствам.

— Да, ты прав. — Ньют потёр висок странным, несвойственным ему раньше жестом. Впрочем, Тесей давно не видел брата — мало ли какие привычки появились у него за это время.

— Зачем вам так срочно понадобились документы?

Закрыв конверт, Ньют педантично убрал его в стол и стал оглядываться.

— Криденсу потребуется собственная палочка, чтобы начать обучение колдовству. Я бы одолжил ему собственную, но, к сожалению, в чужих руках она бесполезна. — Прервавшись, он нырнул за кровать и секунду спустя появился с охапкой свитков в руках. — Так что нам нужно посетить Олливандера… и мне понадобится кое-что по мелочи.

Наблюдая, как он раскладывает свитки на столе, Тесей предложил:

— Можем завтра прогуляться по магазинам — если ничего не случится, конечно.

— В любое время, — Ньют поднял голову и улыбнулся ему.

— Я зайду утром, — рассеянно сказал Тесей. — Спокойной ночи.

Улыбка стала шире.

— Спокойной ночи.

К счастью, никаких срочных дел к утру не образовалось, так что Тесей не стал торопиться на службу. В квартире было тихо, и он различил приглушённые голоса в комнате брата — очевидно, Ньют и его питомец уже проснулись.

Открыв дверь, Тесей невольно остановился. Почему в собственном доме у него постоянно возникает ощущение, что он подглядывает за чужими отношениями?

Ньют в одних пижамных брюках вытянулся на кровати; Криденс, полностью одетый, сидел рядом и осторожно гладил его по спине. Лицо у парня было странно сосредоточенное, словно он занимался важным делом.

— Я не помешал? — поинтересовался Тесей, думая, что это уже несколько чересчур.

Ньют, приподнявшись, спокойно взглянул на него:

— Вовсе нет. Что-то срочное?

— Не шевелись, — сказал Криденс, и Ньют послушно улёгся, подложив руку под голову.

Тесей неохотно приблизился; ощущать себя непрошеным свидетелем ему очень не нравилось.

— У меня есть время перед тем, как я буду обязан поприсутствовать на сегодняшнем совещании, так что я могу вас сопроводить в Косой переулок, как договаривались.

— Я закончил, — сказал вдруг Криденс, распрямляясь и отводя руку. В другой у него оказалась мисочка с густыми мутными остатками какого-то зелья; отставив её, Криденс неторопливо вытер руки полотенцем, которое лежало у него на коленях.

— Отлично, — отозвался Ньют, снова приподнимаясь на локте. — Теперь возьми повязку и приложи так, чтобы закрыть смазанный участок. Можешь разгладить, чтобы она получше пристала и не пыталась сползти при каждом движении.

Наблюдая, как парень старательно укладывает кусок полотна Ньюту на лопатку, Тесей спросил нарочито скучающим тоном:

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Марс на меня обиделся и наподдал лапой по спине, — со смущённой улыбкой пояснил Ньют. — Совсем легонько, но всё равно зацепил когтем. Это мелочь, рана была пустяковая.

Не сдержавшись, Тесей прикрыл глаза и потёр переносицу. Действительно, такая мелочь — нунду ударил волшебника своей «крохотной» лапой. Не стоит беспокойства.

— Разумеется, я её сразу зарастил, — продолжал Ньют, — но остался рубец, который нужно убрать. К несчастью, он слишком чувствительный, и я… — Он сделал жалобно-виноватое лицо, кошмарно напомнив домового эльфа, и поднял глаза на Тесея: — Я не могу одеться. Ткань… трение раздражает.

— Как же ты спал? — спросил Тесей, разрываясь между смехом и сочувствием. Насколько он помнил, Ньют всегда спал беспокойно и чутко, во сне ворочался так, словно лежал на горячих углях.

— Плохо, — тот поник, спутанные кудри уныло повисли. — В любом случае, сегодня добраться до Олливандера не получится.

Криденс, который всё это время терпеливо придерживал повязку, бросил взгляд на Тесея, потом снова — на Ньюта:

— Что это — Олливандер?

— Мастер, который делает палочки, — Ньют обернулся через плечо. Жалобное выражение уступило место нежной улыбке. — В Косом переулке находится его магазин. Если повезёт, сможем тебе что-нибудь подобрать.

Глаза Криденса вспыхнули.

— У меня будет своя палочка? — он наклонился, заглядывая Ньюту в лицо, словно искал там ответ на этот вопрос.

— Конечно — если найдётся подходящая. — Ньют пожал плечом и вновь повернул голову к Тесею. — Только не сегодня. Но до завтра это пройдёт, так что…

— Завтра пятница, Ньют. Ты же знаешь, что по пятницам в Министерстве натуральный шабаш.

— Не знаю — в моём департаменте в любой день было тихо и скучно, — парировал Ньют. — Но тебе ведь необязательно нас сопровождать, верно?

Его улыбка была очень мягкой и дружелюбной; он весь выглядел как-то нелепо и совершенно безобидно. Тесей с юности не покупался на эту чушь.

— Даже не думай, — он машинально скрестил руки на груди. — Я не позволю обскури разгуливать по городу — особенно по Косому переулку — без моего сопровождения. Ничего личного, парень.

— Не извиняйтесь, мистер Скамандер, — в голосе Криденса звучала едва уловимая тень сарказма. — Я всё понимаю.

Ньют с искренним огорчением вздохнул, но возражать не стал.

— Сидите дома, — на всякий случай велел Тесей, выходя. — В выходные вместе отправимся за покупками.

— Как скажешь, — послушно ответил Ньют. — Удачно поработать.

— Хорошего дня, мистер Скамандер, — добавил Криденс.

Сквозь приоткрытую дверь Тесей видел, как он склоняется к Ньюту и начинает гладить его по плечу, теперь уже без всякой цели.

— Ньют, ты ведь знаешь латынь? — говорил он негромко и очень спокойно.

— Не в совершенстве, конечно, но читать могу.

— Поможешь мне с заклинаниями? — Криденс наклонился уже так близко, что мог, почти не двинувшись, Ньюта поцеловать. Тот, обернувшись через плечо, застыл будто бы в ожидании. — Я хочу понимать, что они означают, когда буду осваивать практическое колдовство.

— Конечно, помогу. С чего ты хочешь начать?

— Сейчас принесу первый учебник, — Криденс торопливо поднялся. — Не шевелись, чтобы повязка не сползла.

— Конечно, — повторил Ньют. Его улыбка была безмятежной.

Тесей не стал закрывать дверь, чтобы не выдать себя. Ещё один кусочек мозаики лёг ему в руки, но видеть общую картину он пока отказывался.

Хотелось бы ему ошибиться.

Можно было подумать, что он случайно сам себя сглазил, и пятница на этой неделе наступила на день раньше. Рабочую неразбериху гармонично дополнило некое послеобеденное происшествие в отделе внутренней почты, из-за которого послания сыпались без остановки, приходя по пять-семь раз. Поток прекратился только к вечеру, и Тесей, вернувшись со второго — столь же затянутого и бесполезного, как и первое — совещания, обнаружил свой стол погребённым под грудой бумаг. Пока он пытался ликвидировать беспорядок, на этаже пошёл дождь. Не выдержав, Тесей улизнул из здания Министерства и отправился побеседовать с информаторами: встречи со скандальными гоблинами или пытающимися исподтишка наложить какие-то чары мелкими жуликами были намного приятнее, чем очередное стихийное бедствие. Пожалуй, он бы даже согласился поработать с питомцами Ньюта, чтобы избавиться от необходимости присутствовать сейчас на службе.

Дома стояла оглушительная тишина. В первый момент Тесей решил, что гости, вопреки обещанию, удрали на прогулку; он облился холодным потом при мысли, что где-то по городу бродит носитель обскура. После кошмарного рабочего дня не хватало только ловить тёмную сущность по всему Лондону. Ньют, конечно, специалист по укрощению тварей, но он недооценивает потенциальную опасность своих питомцев.

Тесей распахнул дверь в спальню брата и никого не увидел. К счастью, на полу стоял чемодан: открытая крышка означала, что Ньют работает у себя в хижине. Успокоившись, Тесей вернулся в прихожую, чтобы снять пальто; раздеваясь, он услышал слабый звук — не то тихий возглас, не то вздох.

Криденс обнаружился в гостиной — рассматривал что-то на уставленном книгами стеллаже. На полке прямо перед ним Тесей заметил старую колдографию, одну из немногих, которые оставил себе после переезда; за годы она так примелькалась, что он перестал её замечать и, кажется, вообще забыл о её существовании.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер, — Криденс обернулся на звук шагов. — Как прошёл ваш день?

— Бывало и хуже. — Тесей бесцеремонно его разглядывал, отмечая противоречие в манерах: излишняя сдержанность, напряжение — будто бы постоянное ожидание удара, но со всем этим — странно самодовольная нота, готовность этот удар отразить… и что-то ещё, неуловимо знакомое — неприятное. Этот человек хорошо понимает, на что он способен.

Интересно, знает ли об этом Ньют?

— Надеюсь, завтрашний день будет лучше, — вежливо сказал Криденс; опустил глаза и, не меняя тона, добавил: — Если моё присутствие вам неприятно, я уйду.

Тесей покачал головой:

— Ты вовсе мне не мешаешь.

Остановившись рядом, он тоже посмотрел на колдографию. Маленький Ньют, одновременно растерянный и сияющий от радости, невозможно широко улыбался в объектив и оглядывался на стоящего за спиной старшего брата; остроконечную шляпу он держал в руках, из-под воротника мантии, ещё не украшенной шарфом факультета, высовывалось что-то странное — возможно, крохотная пушишка. Ньюта потом распределили на Хафлпафф, и больше у братьев совместных школьных портретов не появилось.

— Послушай, парень, у меня нет к тебе никаких личных претензий, — Тесей задумчиво взъерошил волосы, и Криденс проследил за этим действием со странным интересом. — Мне просто не очень нравится, когда Ньют притаскивает сюда своих питом… подопечных.

На лице Криденса промелькнула тень усмешки.

— Не нужно сдерживаться, мистер Скамандер. Я хорошо понимаю своё положение. — Он повернулся к стеллажу и кивнул на снимок: — Это он?

— Да, в его первый день в школе. — Тесей взял колдографию в руки. — Жаль, что эти изображения не передают цвет — впечатление… не совсем полное.

Криденс приподнял брови.

— Я могу представить.

— Вряд ли, — Тесей невольно усмехнулся. — С возрастом краски всё же немного потемнели. Раньше он был такой яркий, как нарисованный, и впечатление производил просто сногсшибательное. — Он протянул колдографию Криденсу, и тот снова всмотрелся в изображение, словно ища сходство с нынешним Ньютом. — Да и вообще… в ранней юности он был очень хорошенький, просто тыквенный пирог с карамелью, так и хотелось его съесть. А когда вырос…

— И что случилось, когда он вырос? — мягкий голос прозвучал совсем рядом.

Тесею стоило большого труда не вздрогнуть от неожиданности — при кажущейся неуклюжести Ньют подкрадывался абсолютно незаметно. Секунда — и он уже стоял за спиной у Криденса, наклонив голову набок и со спокойным любопытством ожидая ответа.

— Стал похож на домовика, — глядя прямо в глаза, ответил Тесей. — Только с шевелюрой.

Ньют улыбнулся чуть виновато, словно хотел попросить прощения. Это означало, что укол не достиг цели; нелестные отзывы о собственной внешности Ньюта, казалось, никогда не волновали.

Криденс оглянулся на него, потом покосился на Тесея и вдруг спросил прежним вежливым тоном:

— Мистер Скамандер, вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы с братом очень похожи?

— Случалось, — машинально подтвердил Тесей и только после этого понял, что его обыграли. Кажется, он слишком привык к тому, что Ньют спокойно сносит даже грубые шутки, и потому несколько растерял сноровку.

Сжав губы в безуспешной попытке скрыть улыбку, Ньют аккуратно обхватил пальцами плечи Криденса и почти прижался к спине, заглянул в лицо:

— Не стоило так резко…

— Я не сказал ничего особенного, — возразил Криденс, возвращая снимок на полку. — Сходство бросается в глаза, знаешь ли.

Его лицо в этот момент было таким же безмятежным, какое обычно делалось у самого Ньюта, когда речь заходила о его любимой работе. Тесей с невольным восхищением упрекнул:

— Ньют, ты же говорил, что твой подопечный — тихий и скромный парень; но кусается он больнее любого слизеринца.

Ньют помрачнел. Это едва ли мог заметить посторонний, но Тесей достаточно хорошо знал своего брата. Голос, однако, оставался ровным и мягким:

— В нём нет ничего от слизеринцев.

Его терпеливое спокойствие всегда невыносимо раздражало, и Тесей почти против воли пытался уязвить Ньюта, разрушить эту маску с вечной извиняющейся улыбкой. Не удержался он и сейчас:

— Как скажешь. Полагаю, эксперту виднее.

Пальцы Ньюта чуть сжались, но маска не дрогнула.

— Мы поужинали, не дожидаясь тебя, — кротко сказал он. — Я приготовил пирог — правда, не тыквенный, а яблочный. Можешь составить список интересующих блюд, в следующий раз я учту твои пожелания.

— Это очень любезно, — отозвался Тесей, направляясь к двери. Ньют, несомненно, балует своего нового питомца — в иных случаях кулинарные изыски его не слишком интересовали, — но шутить на эту тему Тесей уже не стал.

Криденс смотрел вслед с едва уловимой насмешкой; пристальный, тяжёлый взгляд можно было ощутить спиной. Ньют может обманывать себя сколько угодно, но этот парень — настоящий змеёныш. Если бы не возраст, после переезда в Англию учиться бы ему на Слизерине.

Когда Тесей уже вышел, Криденс негромко заметил:

— Довольно странная фантазия, тебе не кажется?

— Какая именно?

— О пироге и о том, чтобы тебя съесть.

— А, ты об этом, — Ньют издал смущённый смешок. — Действительно, у людей иногда возникает подобное забавное желание… обычно его вызывают маленькие дети или мелкие детёныши животных — котята, например. Но тут Тесей прав — я всегда очень нравился старшим родственникам, а его подруги, которые бывали у нас дома, вечно тискали меня, как игрушку, даже когда это стало уже совсем неприлично.

— Я могу их понять, — с ответной усмешкой сказал Криденс. — Хотя всё ещё не очень понимаю, при чём тут тыква и карамель.

Новый звук был каким-то сдавленным. Поддавшись любопытству, Тесей сделал шаг назад и осторожно заглянул в дверь, которую предусмотрительно не закрыл. Обняв Криденса обеими руками, Ньют уткнулся ему в плечо; Криденс, странно довольный, терпеливо ждал, искоса глядя на дрожащие рыжие вихры. Он, кажется, заметил, что за сценой исподтишка наблюдают, но не подал виду.

После паузы Ньют поднял покрасневшее смеющееся лицо и потёр глаза.

— Говорят, это вкусно, — он распрямился, отпуская Криденса. — К сожалению, я его терпеть не могу, ещё со школы. Тыквенный сок — это ещё куда ни шло…

— Тыквенный сок? — Криденс смотрел в ответ задумчиво, неприятное выражение с его лица полностью исчезло. — Если я правильно помню, его постоянно подают в вашей школе к обеду.

— Верно. — Ньют всё ещё глупо улыбался. — Хочешь попробовать?

Глядя на это жалкое зрелище, Тесей закатил глаза со вздохом отчаяния. Поведение Ньюта было нелепым и настолько очевидным, что только он сам мог не понять, что происходит; Криденс наверняка уже понял — он, может быть, странный парень, но точно не слеп и явно не глуп.

— Может быть, позже. Ньют, — он бросил будто бы случайный взгляд на дверь, — почему твой брат всё время старается тебя уязвить?

Определённо, свидетеля он заметил.

— Когда я говорю, что раздражаю людей, — Ньют улыбался, наклонив голову, — следует понимать, что мой брат — тоже человек. Теперь ты знаешь, как это выглядит.

— Это не ответ.

Ньют смущённо потупился:

— Тебя не переиграешь. — Он вздохнул. — Тесей говорит, что не бывает людей, которые всем в жизни довольны. Полагаю, это и есть причина — он просто не верит, что человек может быть таким… — он задумчиво нахмурился.

— Безмятежным?

Ньют кивнул:

— Хорошее слово. Поэтому Тесей и пытается вывести меня из равновесия — показать мне и самому себе, что нельзя быть всегда спокойным и счастливым.

— И как часто получается?

— Редко. Случайно. Конечно, есть темы, которые работают практически безотказно…

Криденс тоже наклонил голову, словно подражая ему:

— Например, Слизерин? — Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, он задал новый вопрос: — Это факультет, на котором училась та девушка — Лита, кажется?

Поражённый услышанным, Тесей подступил к двери, чтобы лучше разглядеть лицо брата. На его памяти тот ни разу не делился этой историей с посторонним… впрочем, Криденс жил в чемодане и наверняка видел колдографии школьных времён.

— Как ты узнал? — Ньют удивлённо смотрел на него.

Криденс пожал плечами:

— Догадался. Ты ведь сказал, что не разделяешь предрассудки по поводу факультетов. Следовательно, это что-то личное. И важное. И та девушка явно была важна.

— Логично, — тихо сказал Ньют и, протянув руку, погладил его по плечу. — Очень хорошие выкладки.

— Опять? — Криденс усмехнулся. — Не разговаривай со мной, как с ребёнком, пожалуйста.

Рука Ньюта опустилась.

— Это просто комплимент, — отводя взгляд, произнёс он ещё тише.

Криденс досадливо поджал губы, потом вдруг улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Пожалуй, я передумал, — он вновь покосился на дверь. — Давай попробуем этот тыквенный сок.

Не дожидаясь реакции Ньюта, Тесей крадучись прошёл к своей спальне. Он сможет поужинать позже. Потом, судя по всему, придётся поговорить с Ньютом — Тесей никогда не вмешивался в его дела без спроса, но наблюдать за нынешним цирковым представлением было просто невыносимо.

Весь вечер гости вели себя подозрительно тихо. Тесей приказал себе не нервничать по этому поводу, но получалось не слишком успешно: он по опыту знал, что затишье грозит целым шквалом проблем впоследствии, а в случае с Ньютом проблемы следовало дополнительно умножить на неизвестное число созданий в его чемодане. И ещё этот парень…

Поужинав, приняв ванну и разобрав корреспонденцию, которую прихватил с собой, чтобы поработать в спокойной обстановке, Тесей решил, что хватит тянуть время. Скорее всего, Ньют скажет, что это не его дело — и будет прав, глупо вмешиваться в личную жизнь взрослого человека, — но в этом случае совесть Тесея будет чиста.

В спальне Ньюта было сумрачно; темноту немного рассеивал лишь одинокий шар света, висящий возле кровати — это заклинание Ньют откопал в какой-то из древних книг и с тех пор использовал его чаще, чем обычный Люмос. По всей комнате были разбросаны бумаги, на стульях разлеглись свитки. Ньют сидел на полу спиной к двери и, подперев голову руками, смотрел в пространство; рядом высилась стопка книг, наполовину прикрытая развёрнутым свитком.

— Ты один? — спросил Тесей, обходя Ньюта, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Ньют повернул голову и рассеянно проследил за этим манёвром, только потом кивнул, будто не сразу понял, что к нему обращаются:

— Да, Криденс осматривает квартиру. — Он сложил руки на коленях и сгорбился. — Он любит изучать новые места в деталях — запоминает, где что лежит, и так далее.

Тесей молча смотрел на него, пытаясь подобрать слова. Сейчас Ньют не пытался казаться забавным безобидным существом — он действительно выглядел нелепым. И несчастным.

— Ты идиот.

Ньют поднял глаза.

— Это так очевидно? — спросил он без всякого удивления.

— Очевидно? Да твою щенячью влюблённость видно с того побережья, с которого ты притащил это существо. Как ты… — Тесей запоздало понял, что следовало продумать разговор заранее — покорное и по-настоящему виноватое лицо Ньюта раздражало его даже сильнее обычного, так что слова путались и теснились, мешая друг другу. — Он же…

— Очень молод, я знаю, — Ньют окончательно поник.

— Он опасен, дементор тебя прибери! — злясь, Тесей размашисто взъерошил волосы. — И, что хуже — совершенно непредсказуем. Это с животными ты можешь изучить повадки и хоть как-то обезопасить себя, избегая неверных действий. Но _у этого_ человеческий разум — и, похоже, совсем не сладкий характер. И если парню придёт в голову, что ты ему больше не нужен…

— У Криденса нет причин мне вредить, — возразил Ньют. Его тихий голос и бледный вид не могли обмануть Тесея — когда дело касалось его драгоценных питомцев, брат становился чудовищно упрямым и стоял на своём до последнего. — И едва ли он станет их выискивать. Не нужно считать его монстром.

— Да ты просто… — начал Тесей — и осёкся, уловив движение возле неплотно прикрытой двери; перевёл взгляд очень осторожно, чтобы не привлекать внимание Ньюта.

В проёме, внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору, стоял Криденс — горгулья с белым лицом, выступающая из густой темноты коридора. Заметив, что его присутствие обнаружили, он выразительно взглянул на Тесея и поднёс к губам палец.

— Необъективен? — Ньют качнул головой. — Это не так. Я хорошо понимаю риски, хотя и убеждён, что они преувеличены — при правильном подходе обскури опасны не более, чем любые волшебники того же возраста. И с учётом обстоятельств, Криденс прекрасно себя контролирует. Он… Он просто… — Ньют поднял руку ко рту, словно пытаясь помешать самому себе сболтнуть лишнего, и беспомощно посмотрел на Тесея.

Повисла неприятная пауза. Горгулья в проёме, не двигаясь, наблюдала; Тесей старательно её игнорировал, но взгляд поневоле возвращался к застывшему бледному лицу.

— Он умный, — тихо сказал Ньют. — Да, у него действительно сложный характер, но мне это нравится. Он очень интересный человек — пытливый, подозрительный, противоречивый; вопреки прошлому опыту, он всё ещё тянется к людям. И чем ближе я подхожу, тем сильнее всё это меня очаровывает.

— И ты говорил ему об этом?

— Очень осторожно, — Ньют снова покачал головой. — Я не хочу его напугать.

Нечто похожее Тесей уже слышал. Он подавил желание закрыть лицо руками и застонать вслух — этого всё равно было бы недостаточно, чтобы в полной мере выразить эмоции. Больше всего ему хотелось хорошенько отшлёпать Ньюта, а потом уже пожалеть и помочь справиться с этой нелепой ситуацией.

— Ты ничего ему не сказал. — Не вопрос — констатация факта; Ньют кивнул, и Тесей продолжил, невольно понизив голос: — То есть, ты только ходишь вокруг да около, но при этом позволяешь ему всё, что он пожелает. О себе, как обычно, ты не подумал? — он понял, что вновь говорит громко, даже громче, чем прежде, но остановиться уже не мог. Наплевательское отношение Ньюта к собственным нуждам всегда выводило его из равновесия, а этот случай был хуже всех предыдущих. — Это же абсурд! Только ты мог влюбиться по уши в существо, которое без особых усилий может разрушить полгорода — и дрожать над ним, словно это оранжерейный цветок. Можно подумать, небо рухнет на землю, если ты просто признаешься, что хочешь…

— Замолчи, — сказал Ньют.

Тесей клацнул зубами, умолкая на полуслове, и едва не вытянулся по стойке «смирно», как на стажировке перед куратором-аврором. Ньют не повышал голос, но его командный тон всегда работал безупречно; когда он начинал приказывать, Тесей каждый раз вспоминал, почему Ньюта слушаются любые твари — почему беспрекословно слушается он сам.

— Ты знаешь, как появляется обскур? — глядя снизу вверх, спросил Ньют. Он не улыбался и выглядел почти больным.

— В теории — знаю, — осторожно ответил Тесей. После новостей из Нью-Йорка он перетряхнул все архивы в поисках информации об обскурах, а когда Ньют, не уточняя деталей, упомянул в письме, что привезёт с собой гостя — связался с другими волшебниками, которые могли знать о проблеме хоть что-то. Картина вырисовывалась крайне неприятная.

Прерывисто вздохнув, Ньют снова опустил взгляд.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, что это такое, — сказал он с нажимом, выделяя каждое слово. — Через что вынужден проходить ребёнок — или, в данном случае — подросток, чтобы в нём сформировался обскур — особенно такой мощный, длительно существующий, полностью завершённый… Нужно быть последним мерзавцем, чтобы воспользоваться человеком в подобном положении.

— Ты всё-таки идиот, — Тесей тяжело опустился на край кресла.

Криденс, прислонившись к косяку, с хищным интересом слушал; несмотря на явное напряжение, вмешиваться он не торопился. На всякий случай послав ему предостерегающий взгляд, Тесей продолжил:

— Ты понимаешь, что это слишком бережное отношение? Если продолжишь его прятать от всего и бояться сказать лишнее слово, он не сможет прийти в норму… что бы это ни означало применительно к обскури. Ты сам себя лишаешь возможности получить то, что ты хочешь.

— Дело не в этом, — Ньют устало потёр лицо.— Я не пытаюсь уберечь Криденса от всего на свете — как ты и сказал, это бы помешало ему жить нормально. Но я не могу предать его доверие, не могу его принуждать. И манипулировать им я просто не имею права. — Он сгорбился и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Личные отношения — это опасная сфера. У Криденса довольно своеобразное воспитание, которое осложняет ситуацию и без учёта проблем с обскуром. А я… ты же знаешь. — Вздохнув, он закончил странно спокойным тоном: — Я такой неловкий. И я боюсь, что моё признание будет воспринято как… условие, от которого нельзя отказаться.

Тесей откинулся на спинку кресла и потёр лицо, потом осознал, что повторяет жесты Ньюта. Парень прав — они с братом действительно похожи, не только внешне, но и манерами. Вот только Ньюту, похоже, совесть досталась за двоих. Тесей никогда не считал себя мерзавцем, но ему бы и в голову не пришло так всё усложнять.

— Ты просто мастер создавать себе самому проблемы, — проворчал он. — Впрочем, знаешь, это не моё дело. Я не нянька. Это ты у нас «мамочка» и привык затыкать свои желания подальше в пользу своего выводка.

— К счастью, это происходит несистематически, — в тон отозвался Ньют, поднимая голову.

— Действительно, к счастью. Иначе ведь и свихнуться недолго.

Ньют вдруг неприятно улыбнулся:

— Кто тебе сказал, что этого ещё не случилось?

Вероятно, даже ему порой надоедало быть безответной подушкой для битья. Решив не реагировать на выпад, Тесей поднялся.

— Знаешь, разбирайся сам, — он махнул рукой. — Только не жалуйся, когда окажется, что я был прав.

Ньют молча собирал разбросанные бумаги. Когда Тесей, прежде чем открыть дверь пошире, осторожно выглянул из комнаты — Криденса, разумеется, в коридоре уже не было, — в спину донеслось тихое:

— Разве я когда-то жаловался?

Криденс невозмутимо рассматривал колдографию на стеллаже. Отогнав резкое чувство дежавю, Тесей приблизился и уже хотел заговорить, но Криденс его опередил:

— Доброй ночи, мистер Скамандер.

— Как ты узнал, что это именно я, а не Ньют?

— По звуку шагов — по его наличию, если точнее. — Криденс повернул голову. — Ньют ходит беззвучно, его выдаёт лишь движение воздуха.

— А ты ведь и правда от него в восторге, — заметил Тесей с изумлением. Это была скорее мысль вслух — прозрение оказалось слишком внезапным, чтобы промолчать.

Криденс улыбнулся снисходительно; подобное выражение на лице этого скованного, почти всегда напряжённого человека выглядело жутковато.

— Полагаю, в не меньшей степени, чем он от меня. — Улыбка растаяла, но от этого жуткое впечатление лишь усилилось. — Давайте начистоту, мистер Скамандер. Вы мне не нравитесь, как и я вам — разумеется, ничего _личного_, но вы беспричинно нападаете на Ньюта — это мне крайне неприятно. Однако, боюсь, в этой ситуации у меня нет иного выхода, кроме как обратиться к вам за советом.

— Так, это становится интересно, — Тесей скрестил руки на груди. — А ты всегда так вычурно изъясняешься?

Взглянув на него, как на идиота, Криденс лаконично ответил:

— Да.

— Неудивительно, что вы нашли общий язык, — проворчал Тесей. — Что ж, я внимательно тебя слушаю.

Какое-то время Криденс смотрел на колдографию, потом спросил:

— Что мне делать? Следует ли мне сказать…

— Даже не думай! — от одной мысли об этом Тесею стало дурно; он машинально обернулся, чтобы проверить, не подслушивает ли Ньют. От этой вынужденной слежки за гостями недалеко до настоящей паранойи.

На всякий случай Тесей вернулся к двери и выглянул в коридор. В спальне Ньюта всё ещё шуршали бумаги и раздавалось негромкое бормотание, а через пару секунд что-то коротко вспыхнуло. Убедившись, что брат занят, Тесей обернулся:

— Последнее, что можно сделать в этой ситуации — сказать Ньюту, что ты всё слышал. Он же сам себя сожрёт.

— Я не совсем понимаю, по какой причине. — Недоумение Криденса было таким искренним, что Тесей поневоле усмехнулся:

— Хоть в чём-то мы сходимся. — Посерьёзнев, он оценивающе посмотрел на Криденса. — Просто прими эту информацию к сведению и дальше веди себя есте… гм, как обычно. Лучше всего делать вид, что ты ничего не слышал и ничего не знаешь.

Криденс приподнял бровь:

— Это ведь обман.

Почему-то звучало это не с осуждением, а с интересом. Начиная понимать, что в лице этого парня неожиданно обрёл союзника, Тесей пожал плечами:

— Есть такое понятие — ложь во спасение.

Губы Криденса изогнулись в кривой усмешке.

— Я хорошо с ним знаком. Поверьте, мне приходилось лгать больше, чем вам.

Тесей хотел заметить, что это довольно смелое заявление, но Криденс, опередив попытку заговорить, дополнил:

— Даже с учётом разницы в возрасте и вашей профессии.

— Поверю на слово, — сказал Тесей, оценив его уверенный вид. — В общем, концепцию ты понимаешь. Вопросы морали оставь Ньюту — он справится за двоих… вернее, за троих.

Он вновь обернулся на дверь, желая ещё раз убедиться, что Ньют при разговоре не присутствует. В тот же момент, как по заказу, в одной из комнат что-то грохнуло, и Тесей обеспокоенно подумал, что следует проверить это происшествие. Но сперва нужно кое-что уточнить.

— Ты действительно не знал, что происходит с Ньютом?

— Я… считал, что мне всё это кажется. — Криденс вновь разглядывал колдографию — казалось, изображение притягивает его, как проклятый портрет. — Ньют прав, моё воспитание очень отличается от вашего. Первое время мне было сложно не только применить к себе, но и просто понять кое-что из его утверждений. Полагаю, я и привык-то ко всему происходящему лишь благодаря ему. Ньют очень… — он задумчиво опустил взгляд и после паузы смог подобрать слово: — Естественный. Он не заставляет себя, не старается обдумать каждый шаг — просто делает. Понимаете?

— В целом — понимаю. — Тесей попытался спрятать усмешку, но, судя по вопросительному взгляду, не преуспел. — Но выглядит это так, будто ты сейчас сравнил моего брата с животным.

— Едва ли он может оскорбиться на такое сравнение, — спокойно парировал Криденс.

С откровенным смешком Тесей признался себе, что парень ещё может ему понравиться.

— Твоя правда. — Он порылся на полке и достал ещё одну колдографию. Ньют, уже с шарфом на шее, улыбался застенчиво, как-то сжавшись; с двух сторон его подпирали чужие плечи, шляпа съехала назад, и растрепавшиеся кудри развевал ветер. В руках у Ньюта можно было разглядеть метлу — в квиддич он не играл, так что, скорее всего, снимок сделали после обязательного для первокурсников учебного полёта. — Вот, держи. Оставишь себе на память.

— Спасибо, — ответил Криденс очень серьёзно. Ньют на снимке улыбался ему точно так же, как настоящий.

Тесей отмахнулся:

— Не стоит благодарности. Всё лучше, чем пылиться среди ненужных книг. — Он поймал взгляд, любопытный и пристальный, и велел: — Говори. Я не кусаюсь.

— Вы странный человек, мистер Скамандер. — Криденс изучал его без всякого стеснения. — Всё время пытаетесь уязвить Ньюта, но в то же время беспокоитесь о нём больше, чем он сам.

— Должен хоть кто-то это делать, — шутливым тоном отозвался Тесей, поправляя покосившиеся томики, — раз этот блаженный сам о себе не заботится.

Наклонив голову, Криденс взглянул на него озадаченно:

— Блаженный? У меня сложилось впечатление, что Ньют, возможно, немного рассеянный, но весьма практичный человек.

Не зная, смеяться или плакать, Тесей потёр лицо рукой. Можно подумать, парня вырастили в подвале и лишь недавно выпустили к людям. Самая подходящая пара для Ньюта.

— Не надо воспринимать всё так буквально. — Поколебавшись, Тесей решил, что кокетливо умалчивать очевидное не имеет смысла: — Тем более, Ньют тебе уже всё объяснил — его безмятежность и правда несколько раздражает. Он может говорить, что не разбирается в людях…

Криденс понимающе кивнул:

— Но это не совсем так. Повадки людей ему в целом вполне знакомы… проблема, очевидно, в _опасной сфере_. — Он помолчал, уставившись в пол, будто пытаясь отыскать там что-то интересное, потом распрямился, вскинул голову и сказал очень уверенно: — Мистер Скамандер, для него я не представляю опасности. Можете не беспокоиться.

— Обещаешь? — Тесей нервно усмехнулся.

— Обещаю, — так же уверенно и спокойно ответил Криденс. — Пусть вы и не можете в это поверить.

Тесей со вздохом напомнил себе, что Ньют уже большой мальчик и может сам справиться со своими питомцами — и со своими проблемами. Справляется ведь он с драконами; и с нунду; и с руноследом, этой гигантской змеёй, каждая из трёх голов которой размером почти с него самого; и даже с самой жуткой тварью — мелким воришкой, проникающим в любые тайники — нюхлером. С человеком, которому симпатичен, тоже как-нибудь совладает… наверное.

— Я всё равно буду следить, — пригрозил Тесей, и Криденс, к его удивлению, вновь с пониманием кивнул. — Пойдём-ка проверим, что там грохотало, пока Ньют не ликвидировал безобразие и не обнаружил наши заговорщические перешёптывания.

В спальне были открыты все окна, и шторы покачивались от сквозняка. По карнизам барабанил дождь. Тесей учуял какой-то подозрительный запашок, но следов дыма не заметил; на полу были снова раскиданы бумаги, на столе вместо старой лампы горели свечи. Ньют очень сосредоточенно водил по стене палочкой, словно прослеживал невидимые строчки, и монотонно бубнил себе под нос.

— Что ты сделал? — без обиняков спросил Тесей, переступая порог.

— Экспериментировал со сдерживающими чарами и, кажется, перемудрил. Вероятно, они плохо совмещаются с расширяющими. — Ньют сделал резкое движение палочкой, от которого на её кончике вспыхнул и погас огонёк, потом обернулся. — А, вот ты где, — он с улыбкой протянул руки, явно предлагая Криденсу подойти. — Я уже решил, что ты перебрался на ночь в гостиную, чтобы я тебе не мешал.

— Ньют, что это? — укоризненно спросил Криденс.

Ньют поспешно закрылся рукой. На щеке и на шее у него краснели следы ожогов.

— Это так, мелочь. Я уже убрал боль.

— Замечательно, — почти без сарказма сказал Криденс. — Осталось вылечить. Где чемодан?

Виновато потупившись, Ньют указал в сторону кровати. Вытащив из-под неё чемодан и откинув крышку, Криденс с невозмутимым видом стал спускаться. Когда он скрылся из виду, Ньют склонился над чемоданом:

— Красная этикетка. Там должен быть полный флакон.

— Позволяешь собой управлять? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Тесей.

Ньют слабо улыбнулся:

— Не управлять, а заботиться о себе. Такой вот элемент программы реабилитации — удивительно эффективный, между прочим. Это позволяет ощущать контроль над ситуацией, свою нужность и значимость; Криденсу это явно на пользу. — Он распрямился и внимательно взглянул на Тесея. — О чём вы говорили? Я слышал голоса.

— Так, обменялись любезностями, — Тесей небрежно махнул рукой. — Знаешь, возможно, я погорячился насчёт него.

Тень подозрения промелькнула на лице Ньюта. Пришлось солгать:

— Я был зол после нашего разговора и сходу заявил парню, что он представляет для тебя опасность. — Тесей усмехнулся, глядя на Ньюта, лицо которого моментально сделалось печально-укоризненным: — Не волнуйся, сперва он даже не понял моих претензий. Мы поговорили, и парень дал мне слово, что тебе ничего не грозит.

— И ты поверил?

— Я обещал следить за ним, — откровенно ухмыляясь, Тесей сделал вид, что собирается похлопать Ньюта по плечу, и тот отодвинулся. — Но вообще-то он был весьма убедителен.

Ньют хотел что-то ещё спросить, но тут скрипнула ступенька лестницы, и он отступил, чтобы не мешать Криденсу. Тот, по-прежнему забавно невозмутимый, выбрался из чемодана и стал раскладывать на краю стола принесённые с собой вещи. Тесей устроился в кресле, бесцеремонно наблюдая.

Криденс спокойно и весьма умело обработал ожоги — ему, очевидно, не впервые приходилось заниматься подобным, — затем взял зеркало. Ньют, который покорно пережидал процедуру, глянул в него и со вздохом потянулся за палочкой.

— Я же говорил, что он умеет убеждать, — усмехаясь, заметил Тесей.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Скамандер, — отозвался Криденс. Звучало это почти с достоинством.

Ньют искоса смотрел на него и застенчиво улыбался; вид у него был до нелепого счастливый. Тесей поднялся:

— Я собираюсь пойти спать, так что будь любезен отложить свои эксперименты хотя бы до утра.

— Полагаю, нам тоже следует лечь спать, — Криденс наклонил голову, глядя на Ньюта.

Тот обернулся к стене, словно рассчитывал что-то на ней увидеть и снова вздохнул, тихо, но с заметным разочарованием:

— Похоже, ты прав. Завтра продолжу.

— Приятных снов, мистер Скамандер, — подчёркнуто вежливо сказал Криденс.

— Приятных снов, — пряча новую усмешку, в тон ответил Тесей.

Парень действительно может ему понравиться — особенно если продолжит так же ретиво опекать Ньюта. Ему, во всяком случае, делать это Ньют позволяет. С тех пор как младший брат окончил школу, Тесей и прочие родственники такой чести больше не удостаивались.

***  
— Мы уедем через два дня, — сказал Ньют в субботу.

Криденс с нескрываемым интересом рассматривал витрину, заставленную котлами и прочими принадлежностями для зельеварения; он обернулся на звук голоса, но, поняв, что Ньют обращается не к нему, вежливо сделал вид, что не пытается прислушиваться к разговору. Вокруг двигались люди: фланировали гуляки, торопливо пробегали спешащие по своим делам торговцы и покупатели, кое-кто бросал взгляды на ту же витрину или останавливался рядом, — но Криденс не обращал на них внимания. Он вообще держался довольно спокойно, мало чем отличаясь сейчас от любого заезжего мага, с любопытством озирающегося вокруг. Ньют следил за своим питомцем с восторженной улыбкой.

— Всё ещё не хочешь с ним поговорить? — не удержался Тесей.

— Мы очень много разговариваем.

— Ньют, не паясничай. Я спрашиваю вполне серьёзно.

Улыбка Ньюта померкла, он повернулся к Тесею и непривычно прямо взглянул на него:

— Мне показалось, ты не собирался вмешиваться.

Тесей пожал плечами:

— Я не вмешиваюсь, я беспокоюсь.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны.

Тесей подавил вздох. Вопреки обыкновению, он вовсе не собирался задеть Ньюта, и неожиданный отпор ощущался весьма неприятно. Однако момент для выяснения отношений был самый неподходящий, так что Тесей в тон ответил:

— Всё ради моего дорогого брата.

Ньют поморщился, и на мгновение Тесей будто заглянул в зеркало — теперь он невольно каждый раз отмечал сходство с братом. Кажется, с возрастом у них появлялось в манерах всё больше общего.

— Я ценю твои попытки меня поддержать, — сказал вдруг Ньют, глядя в сторону.

Тесей в изумлении вскинул брови — он и не надеялся услышать подобное признание… в рамках серьёзного разговора, по крайней мере. Похоже, Ньют смог повзрослеть и научиться не принимать во внимание семейные разногласия раньше него самого. Впечатление, впрочем, несколько смазалось, когда Ньют тихо и твёрдо продолжил:

— Однако я не нуждаюсь в заботе такого рода. Возможно, я действительно не могу адекватно оценить ситуацию. Возможно, я делаю ошибку. Но это только моё решение.

Он выглядел обеспокоенным — и странно уверенным. В его лице теперь угадывались черты матери.

— Да хоть наизнанку вывернись, — буркнул Тесей. — Больше ни слова не скажу.

— Спасибо, — с кошмарной серьёзностью ответил Ньют.

Они вышли из магазина Олливандера раньше, чем Тесей мог ожидать — он едва успел перекинуться парой фраз с встреченными коллегами из Министерства. У Криденса было изумлённое лицо; впервые с момента знакомства он выглядел каким-то потерянным и даже жалким. К груди он судорожно прижимал длинную коробочку. Сияющий Ньют что-то торопливо объяснял, помахивая рукой так, словно в ней была зажата палочка, и полностью игнорируя оглядывающихся прохожих. Его радость была заразительна; спрятав улыбку, Тесей подошёл ближе.

— …и немедленно приступим к занятиям, — с воодушевлением говорил Ньют. — Вот увидишь, всё получится.

— Я надеюсь, — тихо сказал Криденс, опуская взгляд на свои руки. Он, кажется, уже пришёл в себя, но всё ещё казался удивлённым.

Забрав коробочку, Ньют спрятал её во внутренний карман пальто. Проводив её глазами, Криденс зачем-то обернулся на дверь магазина, будто ждал, что оттуда торопливо выйдет мастер, который извинится за свою ошибку и попросит вернуть товар. Обскури ведь палочка не полагается: эти несчастные дети попросту не могут колдовать.

Словно прочитав эту мысль, Криденс взглянул на Тесея, открыто и прямо. Он выглядел взрослым и, несмотря на некоторую бледность, вполне здоровым — совершенно обычный волшебник на вид.

— Думаешь, у него есть шансы? — спросил Тесей.

— Уверен. — Ньют посмотрел на него почти обиженно: — Не очень вежливо говорить о Криденсе так, словно его здесь нет.

— Ничего страшного, я привык, — сказал Криденс. Его равнодушие выглядело абсолютно искренним.

Тесей качнул головой, отвечая собственным мыслям. В нём действительно что-то было помимо странно переменчивой, то весьма привлекательной, то жутко отталкивающей внешности — некое диковинное обаяние, как в принесённой из леса зверушке, кусачей и абсолютно неприученной к рукам. Именно то, на что Ньют мог бы польститься. Неудивительно, что он попался так легко.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил Тесей. — Времени у нас полно.

Они медленно шли по самой оживлённой части Косого переулка. Тесей машинально здоровался со знакомыми; Ньют беззаботно оглядывался по сторонам, порой замедляя шаг, чтобы изучить очередную вывеску или витрину — видимо, пытался понять, что изменилось здесь за время его путешествия. Криденс осматривался более аккуратно: искоса бросал взгляды на здания, осторожно — почти профессионально — оценивал идущих навстречу людей; сейчас он действительно вёл себя тихо и сдержанно, словно, влившись в толпу, несколько растерял уверенность. Впрочем, с учётом всех обстоятельств Тесей мог лишь поддержать его опасения; мрачная подозрительность Криденса — в отличие от извечного оптимизма Ньюта — была ему по душе.

— Вот куда он переместился, — сказал вдруг Ньют, останавливаясь посреди улицы и запрокидывая голову. Над ним парила полупрозрачная вывеска магазина сладостей — копия настоящей, закреплённой над дверью. — Я уже решил, что он закрылся — на прежнем месте теперь книжный. Тебе что-нибудь взять? — он повернулся к Тесею.

Тот пожал плечами:

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю сладкое.

Ньют застенчиво улыбнулся:

— Но мы ведь так давно не виделись… многое могло измениться, не так ли?

Краем глаза Тесей видел, что Криденс со знакомым хищным выражением наблюдает за семейной идиллией — вероятно, ждёт, когда появится необходимость в очередной раз вступиться за Ньюта.

— Положусь на твой вкус, — сказал Тесей, старательно подражая улыбке брата. Вместо этого всё равно вышла едкая усмешка, но Криденс вполне удовольствовался попыткой — заметно расслабился, а затем и вовсе отвлёкся на иллюзорную вывеску.

— Подождите здесь, — велел Ньют. — Я ненадолго.

Магазин, похоже, пользовался популярностью: колокольчик над дверью позвякивал не переставая, сквозь цветные стёкла можно было видеть толпящихся внутри людей. Криденс, спрятавшись за Тесея, украдкой изучал выходящих покупателей — вероятно, по мнению магла или волшебника, выросшего среди маглов, они выглядели весьма необычно. После короткого перерыва из дверей буквально вывалилась особенно колоритная компания: молоденькая девушка с совой на плече и огромным пакетом в руках и пара отчаянно ругающихся близнецов, едва ли успевших получить письма из Хогвартса — все в старомодных по лондонским меркам ярких цветных мантиях и шляпах с бубенчиками. Проводив их взглядом, Криденс вдруг негромко сказал:

— Я представлял себе магический мир немного иначе.

— Более экзотичным? — предположил Тесей.

Тонкая улыбка тронула губы Криденса и тут же исчезла.

— Вы действительно разбираетесь в людях, мистер Скамандер — как и говорил Ньют.

— Считай, что я угадал, — Тесей усмехнулся в ответ. — Это не так сложно. Я ведь аврор; иногда приходится сталкиваться с магловским обществом, чтобы разобраться с кем-то из наших нарушителей. Могу поспорить, за исключением нарядов и летающих кое-где предметов эта толпа мало чем отличается от маглов, спешащих за покупками в выходные.

Криденс кивнул, вновь поворачиваясь к двери:

— Особенно перед Рождеством. Отличий практически нет.

Он совершенно незаметен, вдруг понял Тесей. Присутствие Криденса попросту не ощущалось, словно он и не существовал. Возможно, он слишком привык быть незаметным и теперь не мог — или не хотел — переучить себя занимать значимое место в пространстве.

— Собираешься что-нибудь предпринять — или решил последовать моему совету? — спросил Тесей. К счастью, с этим парнем можно было разговаривать прямо.

— И то, и другое.

Тесей вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Я не хочу торопить события, чтобы — в числе прочего — не вызвать подозрений, — пояснил Криденс. — Однако и следовать примеру Ньюта, полностью избегая каких-либо действий, я не собираюсь.

— Для того, кто вырос в подвале, ты довольно сообразительный, — рассеянно заметил Тесей.

— В подвале? — переспросил Криденс — почему-то не с недоумением, а с интересом; складывалось впечатление, что порой он путает эмоции, как не слишком опытный актёр. Потом его лицо просветлело: — Ах да, не воспринимать всё буквально. Интересное сравнение, мистер Скамандер, но не вполне корректное. Я бы скорее назвал это взглядом из зазеркалья. Не нужно считать, что моё представление о мире заметно у́же вашего; оно просто другое — возможно, как у любого, кто _вырос_ среди маглов.

— Уел, — признал Тесей со смешком. Парень так близко повторил его мысли, что впору было решить — легилимент; однако все источники утверждали, что при формировании обскура любые врождённые магические способности теряют силу, а научиться этому искусству за такое короткое время он вряд ли мог. — Мне немного странно, что можно так спокойно пообщаться с одной из зверушек Ньюта.

Криденс смотрел на него исподлобья — не обиженно, но недобро. Глаза у него были очень тёмные, почти не менялись даже при свете дня.

— Вы не привыкли стесняться в выражениях — не так ли, мистер Скамандер? — Он вдруг резко повернул голову, привлечённый очередным вышедшим из магазина волшебником. Это оказался высокий ирландец в синей мантии, похожей на пальто, и Криденс, успокоившись, снова взглянул на Тесея. — Впрочем, я ценю вашу честность. Но для меня странно, что вы считаете меня опасным. Я ведь даже не владею магией, и любая, как вы выразились, зверюшка Ньюта может принести больше вреда.

Тесей с нескрываемым удивлением посмотрел на него, но не заметил ни единого признака фальши. Очевидно, Криденс действительно верил в то, что говорил.

— В прошлый раз ты подчеркнул, что не представляешь опасности для Ньюта. Разве это не означает, что для других…

— Я понимаю, почему вас смущают противоречия, — аккуратно перебил Криденс. — Вы не знаете — к вашему счастью — ситуацию изнутри.

— Ньют тоже что-то такое говорил, — пробормотал Тесей. Эти двое, стоило копнуть глубже, оказывались удивительно похожи. Неудивительно, что попались они оба.

Мельком ещё раз глянув на дверь магазина, Криденс кивнул:

— Ньют понимает, каково это. Видите ли, я действительно могу отпустить обскур и стать тем чудовищем, которым, должно быть, вы меня считаете. Но я вовсе этого не желаю. Это… — он на секунду скривился, сделавшись весьма неприятным и усталым на вид, потом выпрямился и чересчур спокойно закончил: — Это очень больно. Чудовищно больно. Я не собираюсь вновь проходить через это — во всяком случае, без крайней необходимости.

Тесей не сразу нашёлся с ответом, а когда сумел наконец подобрать слова, из магазина, беззаботно покачивая чемоданом, вышел Ньют.

— Не припомню, когда в последний раз видел такую очередь. — Он сделал паузу. Улыбка медленно сменилась настороженностью. — У вас странные лица. Что-то случилось?

Наклонив голову, Криденс почти улыбнулся ему:

— Как оказалось, мистер Скамандер имеет не совсем верное представление о степени моей образованности. Ты же знаешь, хоть я и не сведущ в реалиях мира волшебников, но по магловским меркам меня никак нельзя назвать неграмотным. Пришлось убедить в этом твоего брата. Не так ли, мистер Скамандер?

— Убедить — не то слово, — подтвердил Тесей. Лгал Криденс действительно непринуждённо и умело, как человек, имеющий годы практики и не задумывающийся о моральных ограничениях. — А вы вообще можете разговаривать нормально?

— Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — совершенно серьёзно сказал Ньют.

Тесей удержал вздох. Как только эти двое — оба дети больших городов, воспитанники замкнутых, тесных общин — смогли вырасти настолько оторванными от общества людей? Настолько к нему равнодушными? Казалось, их не интересует никто за пределами их крохотного мирка на двоих.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что немного завидует. В жизни Тесея не было никого, способного дольше, чем на мгновение, заслонить ему весь остальной мир. Вернее, обычно в роли этого «кого-то» выступала служба в Министерстве магии, но даже любимая работа в определённые моменты начинала вызывать отвращение и желание хоть ненадолго от неё избавиться. Вряд ли Ньюту знакомы такие проблемы.

— Охотно верю, — с показным легкомыслием ответил Тесей после едва заметной паузы. — Планируешь ещё куда-нибудь заглянуть?

— Я бы хотел ещё погулять, — Ньют улыбался с неподдельным — кажется — смущением. — Если ты не против.

Тесей никогда не мог ему в чём-либо отказать.

После ужина он заглянул к своим гостям. Забившись в кресло, которое, кажется, увеличилось в размерах, Криденс читал очередную книгу; рядом с ним разместился большой бумажный пакет — купленные сегодня сладости, очевидно. Тесей даже не сомневался, что Ньют набрал их не для себя.

— Ньют внизу, — сказал Криденс, не поднимая головы, и перелистнул страницу. — Он собирался немного поработать в лаборатории и просил не беспокоить без необходимости.

— У меня весьма важное дело. — Тесея позабавило, что захламлённую хижину в чемодане важно именуют лабораторией. Сомнительно, чтобы Ньют так называл своё рабочее место; вероятно, Криденс придумал это сам, прочитав соответствующее обозначение в одной из своих книг. — Думаю, он не будет возражать.

— Как скажете, мистер Скамандер, — Криденс глянул на него почти с насмешкой и снова опустил глаза на страницу.

Всё-таки он был весьма неприятным человеком.

Когда Тесей спустился в хижину, Ньют, примостившись с краю заваленного стола, рассеянно рисовал в углу измятого свитка что-то, похожее на диван и утыканную иглами подушку — нунду, видимо; он обернулся на скрип лестничной перекладины и торопливо прикрыл рисунок рукой.

— Работаешь? — поинтересовался Тесей, прислонившись к лестнице.

Ньют посмотрел на свиток с растерянной улыбкой, скомкал его и бросил в ящик для мусора. На дне ящика Тесей заметил ещё несколько таких же комков — работа явно не клеилась.

— Уже нет. — Ньют неторопливо очистил пальцы от чернил. — Никак не могу закончить новую главу, — он на мгновение поднял глаза к потолку хижины. — Одну из самых сложных глав. Полагаю, придётся её отложить; может быть, получится позже.

— Знаешь, я недооценил Криденса, — сообщил Тесей нарочито обыденным тоном. — Не стоило относиться к нему предвзято. Он весьма любопытный экземпляр.

Отводя взгляд, Ньют очень ровно спросил:

— Мне уже следует начать ревновать? — Голос сделался тише: — Или уже поздно?

— Что, прости?

— Каждый раз, когда ты проявлял интерес к чему-то, что нравилось мне, в мою пользу это никогда не заканчивалось, — пояснил Ньют всё так же спокойно. Угадать, напускное это спокойствие или настоящее, было совершенно невозможно. — Поэтому я уточняю, есть ли смысл в ревности или пора смириться с неизбежным.

— Что… Ньют, что ты несёшь, — Тесей с силой потёр лицо рукой. Бесполезно отрицать факты — однако он и не думал, что для Ньюта старые, по большей части откровенно детские обиды всё ещё имеют такое значение. — Борода Мерлина, Ньют, да я интересую твоего парня ещё меньше, чем он меня! Он же тебе в рот заглядывает. Даже будь он хорошенькой ведьмочкой, я бы не стал тратить время на такую бесперспективную кандидатуру.

Ньют смотрел на него прямо, без всякого выражения; не видеть на его лице эмоции было непривычно и, откровенно говоря, неприятно. Лишь через минуту напряжённого молчания Тесей догадался: это означает недоверие. Настоящее, искреннее недоверие.

— Послушай, я… — Тесей снова потёр лицо, пытаясь сформулировать доводы, но потом мысленно махнул на это рукой. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня говорить всякие сентиментальные глупости. Ненавижу это. К тому же, это банально и всё равно тебя не переубедит. Просто пойми: ты зря волнуешься.

Ньют всё ещё колебался. Не сдержавшись, Тесей вцепился в волосы; очень хотелось стукнуться обо что-нибудь головой.

— О великие волшебники, верните мне маленького Ньюта, который верил всем моим сказкам. И даже если я говорил очевидную чушь — например, что твари умеют говорить…

— Они умеют говорить, — сказал вдруг Ньют почти обычным мягким тоном. — Нужно лишь общаться с ними на их языке.

— Охотно верю, в этом ты спец. Зато с нашим, человеческим языком у тебя трудности. Ты вообще понимаешь, что по твоей собственной логике ты сейчас меня последним мерзавцем назвал?

Нахмурившись с явным недоумением, Ньют задумался на пару секунд, потом снова взглянул на Тесея и покачал головой:

— Сблизиться с кем-то естественным образом — совершенно нормально. Я не могу запретить или отменить это, даже если бы хотел.

Тесей скрипнул зубами. Да десяток международных террористов не смог бы довести его до белого каления так быстро и качественно, как Ньют со своими представлениями о морали.

— Ты ведь им заинтересовался, — добавил Ньют таким тоном, будто это что-то доказывало.

— Я тебя сейчас Риктусемпрой взгрею, — пообещал Тесей, успокаиваясь. Люди ведут себя глупо, когда влюблены — вообще под влиянием чувств, — и Ньют, несмотря на своеобразные отношения с миром, не исключение. — Слушай. Во-первых, он не женщина, так что в смысле физической близости совершенно не интересует меня. Во-вторых, я воспринимаю это создание, маскирующееся под человека, исключительно как твоего очередного питомца. С тем же успехом ты мог бы ревновать ко мне нунду. Но самое главное, Ньют, — он протянул руку и, проигнорировав попытку отстраниться, сжал плечо Ньюта, — во всём остальном я не представляю интереса для него. Парень слишком явно тебя обожает.

Ньют прекратил попытки незаметно сбросить руку с плеча и выразительно приподнял брови.

— Ну, может, слишком сильное слово, — признал Тесей; потом вспомнил разговор с Криденсом. — А впрочем, вполне подходит. Можешь сам спросить — ставлю своё жалованье и все награды, что ответ тебя порадует.

Разжав пальцы, он ободряюще улыбнулся. Ньют попятился и сел на край чего-то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось узкой лежанкой — такой же заваленной вещами, как и все остальные горизонтальные поверхности в хижине. Помедлив, он опустил глаза и тихо произнёс:

— Прости.

— Только не начинай, — буркнул Тесей, не дожидаясь продолжения. — Я понимаю, ты не хочешь обжечься сам или навредить своему любимчику, да и неприятный опыт у тебя имеется. Но поверь, ты себе навыдумывал ерунды и теперь не можешь шагу ступить из-за этих выдумок. Расслабься хоть немного.

— Кажется, раньше тебя раздражало, что я всегда слишком спокойный и расслабленный, — так же тихо заметил Ньют.

— Не в этот раз. — Чтобы не смотреть на него сверху вниз, Тесей перебрался на табурет возле лестницы, и Ньют поднял голову, быстро и плавно, как привлечённый движением зверь. — Сейчас меня больше раздражает, что я оказался втянут в эту нелепую историю. Драматическое представление какое-то, Морганой клянусь — а ты только усложняешь пьесу.

Ньют смотрел на него, улыбаясь чуть виновато. Это означало, что он наконец взял себя в руки и снова может прикидываться милым и безобидным существом, на деле хорошо себя контролируя.

— Но ты ведь сам вмешиваешься. Я не просил помогать.

— Не могу же я так тебя бросить, — проворчал Тесей. — Если отец с мамой больше не собираются следить за своим драгоценным отпрыском, должен же кто-то…

— Остановись, — мягко попросил Ньют. Это была не команда, но Тесей всё равно послушно замолчал, и Ньют, выдержав паузу, с ласковой улыбкой продолжил: — Не нужно со мной нянчиться. С этим ты опоздал на несколько лет.

Тесей ущипнул себя за переносицу. Спорить с Ньютом было бесполезно; упрямство он унаследовал от матери — и даже ей не всегда удавалось его переубедить. У Тесея шанса попросту не было.

Наклонив голову, Ньют молча его разглядывал; улыбка стала рассеянной, потом исчезла.

— Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, — он поднялся, — но это ты превращаешь лечурку в дракона. Не стоит так волноваться. Я справлюсь. — Он снова наклонил голову и посмотрел на Тесея очень внимательно, как будто с профессиональным интересом: — Тебе вовсе не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым передо мной или обязанным позаботиться. Честно говоря, твои попытки делать это меня скорее обескураживают. Что бы ты ни думал об этом, я в состоянии управлять своей жизнью и поступать так, как считаю нужным — а тебе пора вспомнить, что ты не можешь контролировать всё вокруг.

Тесей невольно отвёл глаза. Иногда он забывал, насколько умным и наблюдательным человеком является его брат — насколько он стал взрослым. Обычно Ньют даже не пытался об этом напомнить — но обычно Тесей не пытался вмешиваться в его решения.

Великий Мерлин, это действительно не его дело.

— Обращайся, если помощь потребуется, — он тоже встал и взялся за перекладину, собираясь подняться в квартиру. — Обещаешь?

— Нет, — ответил Ньют, и лицо его стало привычно безмятежным. — Но постараюсь.

— И на том спасибо, — Тесей вздохнул.

Он выбрался из чемодана и сразу же увидел Криденса. Тот передвинул кресло к столу и, склонившись над свитком, неторопливо что-то записывал магловской авторучкой.

— Судя по всему, ваше важное дело разрешилось не слишком удачно, — сказал он, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— И как ты это узнал? — не скрывая недовольства, поинтересовался Тесей.

Подняв глаза на него, Криденс так же неспешно указал авторучкой на чемодан:

— Вы забыли закрыть крышку, мистер Скамандер. Удивительная беспечность при наличии в вашем доме человека, который, как вы знаете, любит подслушивать чужие разговоры.

Интересно, перед Ньютом это создание притворяется милым — или тому и правда по душе настолько скверный характер? Тесею всегда казалось, что он достаточно хорошо изучил брата, но после сегодняшней отповеди он уже ни в чём не был уверен.

— Знаешь, для тихого скромного парня, каким тебя представил Ньют, ты говоришь слишком много гадостей, — съязвил Тесей — впрочем, предусмотрительно оглянувшись на чемодан и убедившись, что на этот раз крышка плотно закрыта.

— Вы говорите слишком много гадостей для человека, который искренне заботится о брате, — отозвался Криденс совершенно спокойным тоном.

Тесей качнул головой, отвечая своим мыслям — одной и той же мысли, которая преследовала его все последние дни: пристрастие Ньюта к кусачим тварям было фантастическим. Иногда Тесею казалось, что чем опаснее тварь или существо, тем сильнее Ньют будет им очарован; он знал, что это не так, но отделаться от впечатления не мог.

Криденс внимательно смотрел на него тёмными блестящими глазами, потом, отложив авторучку, поднялся — неожиданно прямой и высокий. Хотя в нём по-прежнему угадывалось напряжение, он больше не горбился и не сжимался в ожидании удара.

— Перемирие, мистер Скамандер? — абсолютно серьёзно предложил он, и Тесей уже ждал, что он протянет руку. Криденс, однако, лишь взглянул на чемодан и добавил: — Переспорить Ньюта вы всё равно не сможете.

— Знаю, — Тесей поморщился. — Пытаться им управлять бесполезно. Больше вмешиваться не буду, посмотрим, как ты справишься сам.

Криденс усмехнулся едва заметно:

— Естественно — как вы и советовали. Только не давите на Ньюта: он беспокоится, и это несколько осложняет ситуацию.

Он аккуратно скатал свиток и закрыл книгу, сдвинул её в сторону. Поколебавшись, Тесей заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Перемирие принимается, если ты кое-что пояснишь. Ньют прямым текстом предлагал тебе всё, что ты хотел получить. Почему ты этим не воспользовался? Ведь ты…

Криденс смотрел на него выжидающе, с искренним любопытством — учёный, наблюдающий за повадками неизученного животного. Под этим взглядом делалось неловко и неуютно, словно сказал очевидную глупость и ещё этого не осознал.

— Снисходительность — не лучшая основа для близких отношений, — пояснил Криденс после паузы. — Есть разница между «позволить» и «желать». Понимаете?

— Удивительная принципиальность для человека в твоём положении.

Криденс пожал плечами — короткий скупой жест:

— Дело не в принципах. Я не хочу, чтобы Ньют что-то делал против собственного желания, просто потому, что так надо или полезно для его питомца.

Он произнёс это без всякого сарказма, и Тесей с удивлением осознал, что он действительно принимает своё положение. Подумав, Криденс добавил уже чуть менее уверенно:

— Считайте это проявлением эгоизма.

— Эгоизма? — Тесей вскинул брови. После понятных и даже в чём-то близких ему рассуждений выводы этот парень делал поразительные. — Да у вас обоих… вы оба очень своеобразно мыслите, знаешь ли.

Ничуть не смутившись, Криденс кивнул. Ему явно хватало самокритичности, чтобы не спорить с очевидным. Поняв, что разговор зашёл в тупик, Тесей решил сменить тему, но услышал щелчок замка и обернулся. Ньют выбрался из чемодана, балансируя подносом с чашками, исходящими паром; третью чашку, до краёв наполненную чем-то мутным, он левитировал перед собой. Устроив поднос прямо на кровати, он вопросительно взглянул на Тесея.

— Я думал, что ты уже ушёл. Сделать тебе чаю?

— Нет, я…

— Мистер Скамандер объяснял мне кое-что из магической теории, — Криденс указал на свиток, который вновь был развёрнут; край небрежно свешивался со стола. — К сожалению, в этих книгах есть пробелы, и без комментариев сложно разобраться.

— И как, тебе помогли эти объяснения? — Ньют застенчиво улыбался обоим.

Криденс проводил взглядом третью чашку, которая медленно опустилась на поднос, и ответил:

— Да. Кое-что стало понятнее.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ньют, тихо и мягко.

Тесею всё ещё хотелось его отшлёпать, а потом пожалеть. Криденс же, будто и не заметив реплики, спокойно продолжил:

— Но, кажется, мне всё-таки больше по душе демонстрации. Покажешь мне, как именно работают эти чары? — он легонько тряхнул свитком.

— Конечно. — Ньют — чересчур поспешно — приблизился и заглянул в свиток, чтобы разглядеть формулы.

— Я хотел сказать, что уже ухожу, — вставил Тесей. — Спасибо за предложение, но ты знаешь, я не люблю чай. Если будете колдовать, постарайтесь делать это тихо.

Криденс вежливо наклонил голову:

— Разумеется, мистер Скамандер. Спасибо за помощь. Приятных снов.

— Спокойной ночи, — рассеянно добавил Ньют.

Тесей сдержал обещание и оставил гостей в покое. Без присмотра они вновь вели себя тихо и, как ни странно, совершенно не доставляли проблем; если Ньют и продолжал экспериментировать с чарами, на жилище это не сказывалось. Сам он никак не комментировал свою работу, но за ужином с неподдельным интересом слушал Тесея, пересказывающего министерские байки и новости магосообщества. Криденс, составляющий братьям компанию, неизменно был тихим и сдержанным, словно задался целью соответствовать прежней характеристике; хотя Тесей время от времени замечал на его лице слабую улыбку или даже призрак сарказма, Криденс по большей части вежливо молчал.

Понедельник выдался просто чудовищный. В системе внутренней почты снова случился сбой, и сотрудники департамента всё свалили на саботаж. Почти полдня Тесей потратил, пытаясь доискаться правды (и не утонуть под лавиной писем — после обеда к заваленному столу уже нельзя было подойти, а поток всё не прекращался); вторая половина ушла на ловлю нарушителя, который оказался вполне настоящим — спятившим домовиком, не так давно оставшимся без хозяев, которого кто-то по глупости притащил в Министерство. Иногда Тесей всерьёз сожалел, что рядом нет Ньюта: пока тот служил в Министерстве, ликвидация подобных недоразумений почти не требовала усилий и времени; Ньют, способный легко справиться с любой бестией, даже называл ту работу самой скучной в своей жизни.

Сдав бедолагу департаменту регистрации домовых эльфов, Тесей оценил масштабы бедствия в своём кабинете и решил отложить уборку до лучших времён. Если повезёт, бардак устранят ответственные лица. Если очень повезёт, кто-нибудь снова напортачит с чарами, и завал исчезнет сам собой — возможно, вместе со всем этажом. Прецеденты случались.

Домой он приполз почти в полночь. Вся эта неразбериха вкупе с необходимостью писать отчёты на каждый чих — глава аврората отличался поразительной для такой должности любовью к бюрократии — утомляла куда сильнее, чем охота на настоящих преступников. Тесей всерьёз подумывал воспользоваться своим правом и потребовать отпуск — возможно, напрямую у министра, если зануда Август не пожелает отпустить подчинённого в ближайшие дни. Вряд ли министр, который за свою репутацию волнуется больше, чем за жизнь, захочет, чтобы каждая мелкая сошка узнала, как при его попустительстве американцы едва не казнили волшебника из Британии.

На кухонном столе под куполом вневременных чар застыли какой-то экзотичный суп с торчащим из чашки хвостом креветки и большое блюдо: два куска мясного пирога, который мать обычно готовила к семейному ужину; кусок торта с меренгами по рецепту бабушки, к которому братья были равнодушны; и маленький, но совершенно целый пирог из тыквы с карамелью. Тесей снял чары, потом с подозрением посмотрел на суп и вернул его под купол. Ньют может сколько угодно ставить эксперименты с едой на себе и своём любимом питомце, но Тесей в этом смысле был довольно консервативен.

Неторопливо ужиная, он написал обращение с просьбой — пока ещё просьбой — об отпуске и отправил сову. Использовать камин в такой час было бы невежливо, а простое письмо может подождать до утра. Ответ, однако, себя ждать не заставил — вероятно, Август, в буквальном смысле заваленный корреспонденцией, до сих пор пытался разобраться хотя бы с сегодняшними отчётами. К удивлению Тесея, он предлагал подождать лишь до конца недели; такой вариант устраивал обоих. Хоть в чём-то повезло.

Тыквенный пирог оказался неожиданно вкусным — лучше, чем в школе. За время путешествия Ньют, определённо, научился готовить. Почему-то от этой мысли беспокойство Тесея вернулось; он всегда знал, что Ньют может за себя постоять — но присутствие рядом этого парня, который сам натворил бед, за которым уже сейчас может гнаться фанатик, показавший себя в недалёком прошлом и способный натворить ещё больше… пожалуй, это немного обострило ситуацию.

Ньюту может понадобиться сопровождение. Эта мысль осенила Тесея так внезапно, что он остановился посреди коридора и задумчиво посмотрел на плотно закрытую дверь собственной спальни, потом развернулся в сторону комнаты брата. Решение лежало на поверхности. Он не будет вмешиваться в личные дела Ньюта, но присмотрит за ним и его питомцем по дороге в Хогвартс и обратно; с учётом всех обстоятельств лишняя пара глаз и волшебная палочка не помешают. Всё, что потребуется от Ньюта — подождать с отбытием до выходных.

В крайнем случае, даже оставшись в Лондоне, он сможет вызвать брата в любой момент. Нужно лишь договориться о способе связи чуть более надёжном, чем зачарованное зеркало, которое Тесей использовал в школе.

Он открыл дверь, собираясь сказать это, и остановился, не успев произнести ни слова.

В спальне вновь было сумрачно; неровно горящие свечи бросали подвижные тени на лицо Криденса, сидящего на кровати. Игра света превращала его в монстра с гравюр — или, возможно, всего лишь обнажала его настоящую суть. В углах комнаты темнота сгущалась, словно там клубился обскур.

Ньют безмятежно спал, уложив голову Криденсу на колени; по расслабленному лицу блуждала улыбка. Одеяло слегка сбилось, обнажив покрытые шрамами плечи и руку, свободно вытянутую вдоль тела. Криденс, с непонятным выражением лица склонившись над Ньютом, бережно гладил самый заметный, уходящий на спину шрам, и порой почти улыбался в ответ. Заметив Тесея, он распрямился и знакомым жестом поднёс палец к губам.

Восхищение. Вот что выражало лицо Криденса — восхищение. Тесей только не мог понять, вызвано оно самим фактом обладания Ньютом — или собой, сумевшим всё-таки заполучить намеченную добычу. В любом случае, выглядел он настолько самодовольным, что Тесея это почти позабавило. Но в то же время в этом — как и во всём, что было связано с обскури — было нечто жуткое; наблюдая, как это неотличимое от обычного человека создание вновь склоняется над Ньютом, Тесей ощутил безотчётный страх.

Он отступил, неплотно прикрыв створку, и немного подумал; вернулся к себе и на скорую руку набросал записку для брата. Если Криденс собирается охранять сон Ньюта всю ночь, будет глупо не использовать это.

Когда Тесей во второй раз заглянул в комнату Ньюта, Криденс сидел в той же позе; его лицо немного смягчилось, и он больше не казался чудовищем из ночных кошмаров. Пламя свечей стало ровнее, и тёплый неяркий свет наполнял спальню уютом. Ньют вытянулся почти поперёк кровати, раскинув руки; голова сместилась на заботливо придвинутую подушку. Криденс неторопливо перебирал его волосы. Тесей молча отдал записку; бегло взглянув на неё, Криденс кивнул с пониманием и положил рядом так, чтобы случайно не смахнуть. Несколько успокоенный такой реакцией, Тесей вышел. Даже если просьбу проигнорируют, по крайней мере, у него будет меньше поводов для волнения.

Они всё же уехали. Не попрощались, не оставили вещей, за которыми могли бы вернуться. Тесей стоял посреди комнаты и с неопределённым чувством рассматривал опустевший стол, одинокий огарок свечи на его краю и кресло, которое снова стояло на месте массивной, похожей на гриффиндорские, кровати. С ручки кресла свешивался пустой свиток, рядом на полу развернулся ещё один. Окна были открыты, и по комнате гулял ветер. Машинально закрыв их заклинанием, Тесей заново огляделся и заметил на подушке кусок пергамента. Это оказалась его собственная записка; поверх последних строчек неровным почерком Ньюта было небрежно набросано «Спасибо за предложение». В любом другом случае Тесей посчитал бы это сарказмом, но Ньют умел ценить помощь и наверняка благодарность выразил совершенно искренне.

Досадуя, что принять эту помощь он так и не удосужился, Тесей рассеянно повертел пергамент в руках — и обнаружил на оборотной стороне ещё несколько строк.

Посреди листа очень чётко, твёрдой рукой было выведено: «Не беспокойтесь. Всё будет в порядке».

И ниже, снова почерком Ньюта:

«Я вернусь».


End file.
